


Più perfetto di così, ancora una volta

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: «Cosa cambierà?»«Keith… Cambieranno varie cose.»«Non cambierà niente.»





	Più perfetto di così, ancora una volta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O_ToJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/gifts).



 

_ A Marta, _

_ per il suo compleanno  _

_ e per il giorno dopo, _

_ uno dei più belli che avrà. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ We turned our back on ordinary from the start _ __   
_ We looked for stranger things _ __   
_ 'Cause that's just who we are _ __   
_ Found me the edge of something beautiful and loud _ _   
_ __ Show me the sky falling down

[Stranger Things - Kygo ft. One Republic]

  
  
  
  
  


 

Keith sbuffa. 

«Sei nervoso.» 

«È una tua impressione.» 

Keith gli si siede davanti, con quella sua irruenza che riempie gli spazi personali altrui senza chiedere permesso, e che quando non c’è un po’ manca. Shiro lo guarda, interrogativo nell'intento, sfuggevole nel tornare ai suoi fogli sulla scrivania. Si accorge che quello che ha finto di leggere e rileggere fino a quel momento è al contrario. Chiude gli occhi, inspirando forte. 

«... potrei esserlo» confessa, raschiando il proprio autocontrollo. «Un poco.» 

«Cosa cambierà?» 

«Keith… Cambieranno varie cose.»

«Non cambierà niente.» 

Shiro corruga la fronte. Si gira a guardarlo, perché ha detto qualcosa di così semplice, e con la stessa incisività che ha il suo pugnale, che non lo può ignorare.  

«Ti ascolto.» 

È Keith che ora aggrotta la fronte, senza capire. 

«Cosa?»

«Hai appena detto che non cambierà niente. Pensavo volessi farmi un discorso.»

«Cos'altro c’è da aggiungere? Se non cambierà niente… non cambierà niente.» 

Shiro è così senza parole che per un lungo attimo - di cui aveva davvero bisogno - si dimentica della tensione. Rilassa i muscoli e sorride come se volesse un po’ ridere, un po’ lo fa davvero. 

Keith lo guarda inclinando la testa, un gatto curioso che non capisce le azioni umane. 

«Va meglio?» 

«Sì.» 

«Quindi, per cosa sei nervoso? A parte che hai scelto  _ Lance _ .» 

«Pensi che stia sbagliando?» 

«No! Non intendo questo. Ma… è Lance.» 

Keith gesticola. Uno dei pochi motivi per cui Keith gesticola è Keith è Lance, che è riuscito nella rara impresa di infilarsi sotto la pelle di Keith e rimanere lì, più come un prurito fastidioso, ma anche come un amico. C'è voluto del tempo e Shiro li ha visti crescere insieme. È un pensiero che scivola dalla mente al petto, come il sorso di un tè dal profumo spesso e avvolgente. 

«... mi ha detto che da domani saremo cognati» aggiunge Keith col broncio. 

Shiro ride di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. Può immaginarsi la scena come se fosse stato lì. 

«È così, no?» 

È un argomento che non toccano spesso, e che Shiro non ha quasi mai espresso a parole definite, lasciandole a Keith, ma ciò non cambia che nel tempo si sia abituato al pensiero, al sentimento. 

E questo fa piacere a Keith, tanto da scaldargli lo sguardo, il sorriso, le gote. Per lui è importante, e per Shiro è importante. 

«Lance ha anche blaterato che farti parlare ti avrebbe rilassato.» 

«Ti ha detto proprio così?»

«Mi ha detto che se lo sparring non funzionava, avrei dovuto provare con un discorso “alla Keith”, ma non mi ha spiegato cosa significasse. È  _ Lance _ .»

Shiro ha proprio voglia di ridere e si copre la bocca con la mano, perché ha capito. Perché ama troppo Lance per questo suo modo di insinuarsi nelle parole delle persone ed essere presente anche quando non c’è. 

«Tu hai capito cosa intendesse.» Keith lo afferma come un'accusa, e come un accusatore lo scruta imbronciato. Si sente tagliato fuori, quando non potrebbe essere più incastrato di così tra loro due. 

«Diciamo di sì.» 

Keith rinuncia, gesticola di nuovo, manda le mani per aria. 

«Non capisco di cosa ti preoccupi, siete così…  _ compatibili _ .»

Shiro alza un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca. «Questa da chi l'hai sentita?»

«Allura.  _ Non vede l'ora _ che sia domani.» Keith rotea gli occhi. «Come se cambiasse qualcosa.» 

«Non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa intendi» e Shiro lo dice in tono leggero, ripensando alle parole che Lance ha detto a Keith, e che Keith ha messo in pratica senza accorgersene. È divertente, perché non si aspetta una risposta sensata. È meno divertente quando Keith prende un respiro profondo e lo guarda negli occhi. 

«Lance domani piangerà. Pidge ha riempito le mie tasche, le sue e quelle di Hunk di pacchetti di fazzoletti. Per Hunk doppi, perché piangerà anche lui. Però Lance piagnucola per ogni cosa che è - fa dei gesti, come se volesse racchiudere il concetto tra le dita per afferrarlo, ma scaccia l’aria dalla bocca con irritazione -  _ hai capito?  _ Non è che piange sempre, ma per queste cose sì. Come farà battute stupide e incomprensibili.  _ È Lance _ . Poi ci sei tu, che domani dirai sì. Ormai glielo dici sempre. Prima eri  _ Lance _ e  _ Lance! _ \- imita almeno due toni che a Shiro suonano grottescamente familiari - mentre ora è tutto un  _ sì _ e  _ va bene _ e poi sorridi. Qualcosa è cambiato, ma non cambierà domani. Domani dirai solo un altro  _ sì. _ »

Shiro è, di nuovo, senza parole. E lo rimane per un tempo sufficientemente lungo perché Keith si impensierisca. 

«Ehi. Ehi, Shiro?» 

Shiro si passa una mano sul viso e un po’ si autocommisera, in positivo. A lui quel passaggio è sfuggito, quel momento in cui è  _ cambiato _ . 

Lance ha iniziato a gravitare nella sua vita dal primo giorno. Sfacciato, altruista, sfaticato; l'atteggiamento di un ragazzino da tenere sott'occhio, di cui preoccuparsi, ma non troppo. Una pianta cresciuta in ombra, ecco cos’è Lance. Da gemma acerba a germoglio, con qualità da tirare fuori, da caldeggiare. 

Ma per il destino avverso che Shiro si porta dietro non è stato lì, quando Lance aveva bisogno. A volte si domanda come sarebbero andate le cose, se il suo corpo fisico non fosse morto, se Lance fosse riuscito a sentirlo. E poi ci sono altre volte in cui Shiro convive ancora con i sentimenti di un altro suo io, che forse era riuscito a vedere più in là, a  _ capire _ prima, a  _ cogliere _ qualcosa prima di lui. Ora sono per lo più ricordi, e non è facile. 

Shiro ha affrontato una sorta di riabilitazione interiore, psicologica, nel tornare se stesso, mettere in ordine e capire cosa volere per sé. Keith è stato fondamentale, ma Lance…

Lance è stato la variabile non calcolata - o, come afferma lui troppo spesso,  _ un ballo fuori programma _ . È stato il nuovo pensiero che ha tenuto Shiro sveglio la notte al posto degli incubi. Shiro ricorda, ma non sa  _ quando _ fosse, che ha iniziato a fissare una parete chiedendosi quanto il passo sarebbe stato difficile e quanto sarebbe stato bello farlo, immaginando frivolezze e, allo stesso tempo, dandosi pensiero per qualcosa che era solo nella sua testa, quando poi, per stare bene, gli bastava inseguire i sorrisi che Lance gli lasciava come buonanotte. 

Shiro ha passato gli ultimi giorni a preoccuparsi di cose sul futuro il cui contorno si è sfaldato in un attimo, alle parole di Keith. 

«... Shiro? Merda, è tutta colpa di Lance. Cosa ho detto? Ehi? Se credi che sia meglio che cambi tutto, allora-»

Shiro fa due cose che non fa da tempo. La prima è scompigliare i capelli a Keith con entrambe le mani, senza lasciargli vie di fuga; la seconda è abbracciarlo, così forte da lasciare entrambi con i polmoni ammaccati. 

«Non c’è bisogno che cambi nulla. È perfetto.»

È difficile per Shiro associare la fortuna a qualcosa che non sia solo l’essere ancora vivo, ma mai come in quel momento si sente la persona più fortunata dell’universo ad avere accanto a sé persone così.

E che domani sia il giorno della Promessa, del  _ lo voglio _ . 

 

 

\---

Una Shance senza Lance, mi sono superata


End file.
